fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Exposure
|season=1 |number=21 |image=File:Double Exposure title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 21, 1988 |writer=Durnford King |director=Neill Fearnley |previous=The Quilt of Hathor: The Awakening |next=The Pirate's Promise }} "Double Exposure" is the twenty-first episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Ryan sees a famous television newscaster hack someone to death with a machete at the same time he was on the air live. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A camera that produces a murderous double of the person whose picture was taken. The original will die if the negative and double aren't destroyed. Villains and Fates Winston Knight, vanished from existence; Knight’s duplicate, bleeds to death after being stabbed by Ryan, and becoming human after the real Knight dies. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Gary Frank as Winston Knight *Catherine Disher as Cathy Steiner *Tony De Santis as Detective Duncan *Dennis O'Connor as Phil Benedetto *Fran Gebhard as Marlene *Deborah Tennant as Eleanor Episode Crew *Directed by Neill Fearnley *Written by Durnford King *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Ron Trotter *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Production Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jeff J.J. Authors - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *Peter Watson - Third Assistant Director Art Department *John Allen - Props Assistant *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Michael MacLaverty - Sound Editor *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects *John Gajdecki - Special Effects *Daniel Gibson - Special Effects *Brian Q. Kelley - Effects Editorial *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Hugh Brule - Grip *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *David Hynes - Dolly Grip *Mark Manchester - Key Grip *Steve Morrisson - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Tim Spencer - Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Christian John Murray - Grip (uncredited) Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Lindsay Chag - Casting Associate *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Suzette Daigle - Wardrobe Manager *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Diana Dobier - Production Auditor *Nancy Eagles - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Tracy Kennedy - Story Coordinator *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583311/ Double Exposure] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes